


Pure Morning

by Sashataakheru



Series: Mathematical Poems - A003958 Series [5]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddles, D/s, Daddy/boi, Fluff, Foot Kink, Hand Kink, Hand Worship, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Rituals, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Poetry, Praise Kink, Rituals, Somnophilia, Touch, Wake-Up Sex, Waking Up, fantasies, foot worship, kissin, prose poetry, sweet fic, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex takes great pleasure in waking his master every morning with soft little kisses.





	Pure Morning

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I finished writing this before I was able to watch the series 7 finale, but I like this as it is and cbf changing it. I will write that one later, though, for sure. /no spoilers.

Wake   
  
Wake   
  
Master, wake  
  
Wake  
  
The day has begun  
  
Master, wake  
  
I am kneeling by Your bed  
  
Wake  
  
I have Your breakfast  
  
Everything has been prepared  
  
Let me take Your magnificent hand and offer little kisses  
  
Master, wake  
  
Let me kiss the hand that brings me such wonderful pain, Sir  
  
The hand that gives me punishments  
  
The hand that gives me such sweet pleasure  
  
Wake  
  
There is so much strength in Your hand, Sir, _as I hold it so very delicately_  
  
You must wake, Master  
  
 _You are so still and quiet, Sir, so vulnerable, I gaze upon Your sleeping face in magnificent awe_  
  
It is time, Master  
  
 _I wish I could reach up and stroke Your strong arms, Sir_  
  
 _I wish to softly caress You with my hands, Sir_  
  
 _I wish I could wake You so slowly and sweetly with my whole body, Sir, with soft kisses and tender touches, Sir_  
  
Wake, Master  
  
 _I would lie so softly beside You, and give You soft little kisses to wake You_  
  
 _I would brush my fingers down Your arms and kiss You, Sir_  
  
 _I would hold You close with my arms_  
  
 _I would whisper so softly, Sir_  
  
 _I would wake You so gently, Sir, like a soft summer breeze, full of warmth and heat and love and promise, as I lay there beside You, Sir_  
  
 _I would touch You, kiss You, caress You_  
  
 _I would kiss You all over, and touch You ever so gently, I would suck so gently on Your fingers, giving praise to the hand that punishes me_  
  
Wake  
  
 _I love listening to You breathing, watching the way Your chest moves, how You are so oblivious to the world_  
  
 _I want so badly to kiss You, to touch You, to wake You as Your lover_  
  
 _To lie in Your arms, to kiss You slowly awake, to gently stroke You awake, to bring You such pleasure, to be Yours, Sir_  
  
Wake now, please, Master  
  
 _I would lie in Your arms, naked as You like best, so I am available to You to love, to pleasure, to take all You want from me as You wake as Your heart desires, Sir_  
  
 _I dream of You slowly bringing Your strong arms around me, Sir, as You kiss me back, Sir_  
  
 _Your strong hands touching me, Your hardness keen and ready, my body is Yours, Sir, do what You will with me, I am Yours_  
  
You may wake, Master  
  
 _I dream of being able to touch You, to give You as much pleasure as I can, Sir, to make You feel loved, to wake up to such sweet sensations, that You smile and You touch my cheek in gratitude_  
  
 _I want to make love to You, Sir, as You wake up_  
  
 _I want to be able to give You more than just kisses, to just hold the hand that You punish me with, to just kiss it and caress it and give all my praise to You, to worship You as You desire_  
  
 _I come to whisper my praise against Your skin, Sir_  
  
 _It is harder when You are not facing me, then I kiss Your feet in devotion_  
  
 _I would not dare get up on Your bed, Sir, I am not allowed up there when You are sleeping, no, Sir_  
  
 _I must go under the covers when I worship Your feet, Sir, I would not want them to get cold, Sir, You would wake up grumpy, Sir, I hold them and kiss them and touch them so gently, as I tell You I love You, Sir_  
  
Wake, Master  
  
 _But I am so very careful when I worship Your feet, Sir, because I know You are ticklish, and You will kick me if I am not careful, it has happened before, Sir, more than once_  
  
 _But You would kick me much harder if I dared to touch You anywhere else, Sir_  
  
 _I am allowed to wake You with my soft little kisses as long as I only touch Your hands or Your feet, and I must not get on the bed with You_  
  
 _I must kneel beside Your bed in submission, with Your breakfast ready_  
  
 _You didn’t used to tell me when You planned to wake up, so I would have to just guess, and hope I was ready in time, and that You were also ready to be woken, because I did not always get that right, and I deserved the punishments I was given, Sir_  
  
 _They say you should never wake sleeping giants_  
  
 _But that’s because no one wakes sleeping giants the proper way, like I do, with soft little kisses, I make sure I do everything I can to be gentle and quiet, to make You feel happy, safe, and loved, Sir_  
  
 _I love waking a sleeping giant_  
  
 _I have done this so often I know You so well, I can hear the change in Your breathing, Sir, how sometimes Your fingers will twitch, or squeeze my hand, or I will see You smile_  
  
 _Today I am lucky, You offer Your other hand to me, giving me Your palm to kiss, and I give You all the soft little kisses You desire_  
  
 _You make these adorable little murmurs of pleasure as You begin to stir, and today, You curl Your fingers up to stroke my cheek, and I lean in to Your touch, adoring You, whispering a soft good morning, telling You how wonderful You are, and I kiss Your magnificent hands as I bow to You, my dear Master_  
  
No one is more magnificent than You, Sir  
  
 _You allow me to rub my face against Your hands, and I can hear You smiling at the sensations, I love You, dear Master, I whisper against Your hands, with more soft little kisses on all of your knuckles, I kiss the tips of Your fingers, and suck gently on them, I worship the hands that punish me, dear Master_  
  
little Alex is here, Sir, to wake You up slowly, to give You all the love I have for You, Sir, I love Your beautiful hands so very much, Sir  
  
You are so strong and powerful, Sir, it is an honour to be allowed to wake You, Sir, to see You like this, Sir  
  
Wake  
  
You are the master of Your own destiny, Sir, You create anything You wish with Your magnificent hands, and I kiss them with such deep reverence for You, these are the hands of a God, filled with power and might, Sir, I bow to You, unworthy and afraid  
  
My hands are insignificant compared to Yours, they are weak and feeble, not fit to worship hands like Yours, Sir  
  
 _I watch you slowly open Your eyes, just a little, but You’re not awake yet, You close them and smile, and You murmur Your permission to kiss Your arms, and I love You for this, Sir, I love to give You all the soft little kisses up and down Your arms, to gently stroke You softly, softly, to kiss You sweetly, and murmur my own praise_  
  
It is the most incredible blessing to serve You, Sir, You mean the world to me  
  
Every touch You give me is cherished, every caress, every spank, every pleasure, every pain, I long for Your sweet touch, Sir, as much as I long for Your strike, how You can bless and punish, heal and harm, praise and punish, dear Master  
  
Your hands love me, Your hands caress me, Your hands hurt me, they teach me Your harsh lessons when I have disobeyed You, Sir  
  
 _You must be in a good mood today, Sir, because You open Your eyes again and smile at me, and Your hands take hold of mine and You bring me up into Your arms, You pull me in bed with You, and You hold me tight, and I hug You back, surprised by this moment of tenderness from You, Sir, You have never done this before, I find myself confused_  
  
I love You, Sir  
  
 _You whisper to me,_ How wonderful to be woken up with such sweet little kisses, _and I can hear the love for me in Your voice, even if You will never say it, I can hear it, You love me,_ I don’t know why you do this, Alex, but I never want it to stop, _I kiss You, and You kiss me, and I whisper,_ I do this because I love You, dear Master  
  
Stay with me, Alex while I have my breakfast, get yourself some, too, if you like, I don’t mind, I just want to cuddle you this morning, my lovely little precious boy  
  
 _It is such an honour to be allowed in this place, as I cuddle up to You and sit with You as You eat, You give me little kisses on my hands_  
  
 _I keep praising You because I know You like it, I tell You how much I love You_  
  
 _And when You are done, You take my body in Your hands, You are needy this morning, but You use Your hands to bring me such pleasures that I keep praising You for, I am at the mercy of Your beautiful, wonderful hands, You touch me so beautifully, I love the way You touch me and bring me love, Sir_  
  
 _And then I thank You by lying between Your legs, and I take all of You into my mouth and pleasure You for hours_  
  
 _I love all the sounds You make as You let me give You pleasure, and this morning, I am allowed to touch You, to caress You, to make love to You as I have always dreamed about, and You kiss me and hug me and praise me, and all I do is lie between Your legs, giving You everything I have until I feel You come, and I swallow my breakfast with gratitude and love, my beloved Master_  
  
I love You, Sir  
  
I love You so much, Sir, for letting me wake You with such pleasure, dear Master


End file.
